Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to semiconductor circuits, and more particularly, memory cards and/or interface circuits configured to communicate with memory cards.
Description of Conventional Art
A conventional semiconductor memory device may be fabricated using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified as volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose contents stored therein at power-off. Example volatile memory devices include static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored contents even at power-off. Example nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory devices, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc.
A nonvolatile memory may be used as a storage of a computing device. A nonvolatile memory may also be used as a solid state drive (SSD) that is used together with a computer device, an embedded storage that is used together with a mobile device, a detachable memory card that is configured to be attached to or detached from the computer device or the mobile device.